extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Knox
Knox was an Agori living in Metru-Nui in the Fractures Universe. History Early History Like all other Agori, Knox came into being on Spherus Magna, where he spent his early life in the army of the Element Lord of Jungle. Core War Knox participated in the Core War following the discovery of Energized Protodermis in the Planet's Core. However, the substance was highly unstable and led to The Shattering occurring as a result. Knox took shelter during this Cataclysm and ended up being kept on Bara Magna; unlike a number of unfortunate other warriors who were trapped on Post Shattering Following the Shattering, Knox returned to Tesara to find it in turmoil. He did what he could to help his village to rebuild itself. However, it soon became apparent; to both the Agori and Glatorian, that the War was over. Seeing no reason to remain opposing each other, Glatorian Certavus organized the Glatorian-Agori Social System. This meant that the four remaining armies would form separate Tribes and form alliances in order to survive the dangers of the Desert. It also meant that they would settle Colonial and Resource Disputes through Arena Matches. Invasion of Bara Magna As the Great Cataclysm never occurred, this meant that Mata Nui returned to Spherus Magna. However, the Brotherhood chose this moment to invade the new world and captured the inhabitants. Knox was among the Agori who managed to enter the Matoran Universe. He took refuge in Metru-Nui, seeing it as the safest place at the time. He then built up a career as a bus driver based in Ko-Metru. Life in Metru-Nui Recently, Knox was assigned with driving a luxury coach through Ko-Metru for a tourism agency. However, despite twenty of the passengers paying in advance, an itinerant Av-Matoran named Glonor managed to hitch a ride on the bus. Unfortunately, after driving through a particularly rural part of Ko-Metru in a snow-storm, Knox skidded and crashed the bus. Luckily, he was able to contact a local police department in a nearby town named Elysium with the help of Glonor. Elysium Some time after contacting the city, the Elysium Police Department dispatched its Deputy Chief - Crystallus - to investigate the crash and explain what was happening. Knox showed the Ko-Matoran the hotel reservations for the tour group to allow them to get accommodation when they reached the city. However, when a renovated Vahki Transporter was sent to transport them into the city, the passengers discovered that all of the hotels in the town were full. Luckily, Elysium's Chief of Police - a Ko-Matoran named Glacii - managed to rope a number of Matoran into volunteering to accommodate the Matoran passengers. Knox was taken in and given a temporary home by a Ko-Matoran. However, the day after Knox arrived in Elysium, he decided that he did not like the Ko-Matoran who had volunteered to take him in and left the house early in the morning. Angered by the events of the previous day, he went for a walk in the snow only to come across a sign that explained that there were icy conditions of the roads. Angered by how the presence of such a sign could have prevented him from crashing the bus the day before causes Knox to produce his hand gun and shoot a fresh hole in the sign. He then attempted to retrace the route from the previous day to find the abandoned tour bus. However, a patrolling police officer noticed Knox struggling through the snow and offered him a lift. However, he noticed that Knox was still holding the hand gun and arrested him. Upon his arrival at the Elysium police department, Knox was identified and placed in a holding pen to await interrogation by Glacii, Crystallus, and Glonor - who was helping the police department with a situation involving a possible assassination attempt on a Ga-Matoran named Nokama. However, Knox was able to justify his story and his charges were cleared. However, chief Glacii insisted that he left his hand gun behind until the replacement bus arrived. Knox insisted that they kept the weapon for all of the trouble that it had caused him before storming off again. Abilities and Traits Being an Agori, Knox does not have any Elemental Powers or the ability to use a Kanohi. However, he has a sharp eye and is extremely mature. Weapons Knox was known to have carried a handgun for self-defense against restless of aggressive passengers. However, he rarely resorted to showing it in public. After he used the weapon to shoot a road sign in Elysium the handgun was confiscated from. by the Elysium police department as they did not want it interfering with their investigation again. However, Knox insisted that the police department kept the weapon as it only caused him trouble. Crystallus also noted that it was a common handgun. Appearances *''Frozen Calling'' - First Appearance Trivia *''Knox'' is a common Scottish surname from the Gaelic word "cnoc", meaning 'hill' or 'mound'. *Knox is currently available for use as Matoro1 no longer has a need for him in the story. If you would like to use him in a story then please ask Matoro1. Category:Fractures Alternate Universe Category:2011 Category:User:Matoro1 Category:Agori Category:Bara Magna Category:Available for use